1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tuner housing. Respective tuner housings are used for high or radio frequency (HF, RF) tuners such as TV tuners, WiFi receivers and GPS receivers. An RF tuner requires a special housing, namely a metal enclosure for shielding external high frequency interferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shielding device for electronic equipment used for high frequencies is described in the JP 02078296. The device comprises a support mentioned as a case carrying the electronic equipment and a cover part mentioned as a cover. The cover is provided with a clamping element mentioned as a plate spring like contact piece. When the cover is mounted this plate spring is brought into contact with a side wall of the case. The plate spring realizes a high frequency connection and an electronic shielding, wherein the high frequency potential of the case is made equal to that of the cover. The plate spring is fitted to the cover by pasting.